Bourbon on the rocks
by Ayingott
Summary: "Do I really need a reason to find my own lover and have a drink with him at a quiet bar and then maybe talk him into doing something else later?" there was a smirk playing on Reborn't lips as he looked at Tsuna. R27, smut.


**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me, nor do I make profit from this.**

* * *

**Bourbon on the rocks.**

* * *

The lovely jazz piece that was chosen as background music – a song from the repertoire of Nina Simone, Tsuna absentmindedly noted (he had gotten into jazz some time ago, finding it soothing for his nerves) – was pleasant to his ears and the crowd wasn't as big as it usually was at this particular bar. So Tsuna was able to quietly enjoy his bourbon on the rocks, taking delight in the pleasing burn it left behind.

Being a boss was hard and tiring, stressful even. Extravagant guardians made it just slightly worse (Tsuna snorted at this particular thought of his). Even more extravagant advisors, as well as ex-tutors in one person, made it even less enjoyable at times. This was one of the few evenings when he managed to sneak away from his mansion, leaving all his problems and duties behind just for one night. Tsuna was absolutely sure that he had a gps device somewhere on his persona (or maybe more than one), so if he was really needed they could find him easily enough.

This was his alone night. No guardians, no plotting Reborns, no mafia world crisis.

No, this was his alone night – spent sitting in a quiet bar, listening to jazz and drinking something strong and soothing for his poor nerves. Tsuna deserved it.

When he had slowly downed about one third of the alcohol in his glass the chair next to Tsuna was pulled back a bit, a rather familiar persona dressed in black sat next to him and ordered an espresso (_the best they got and if they didn't have that then a strong coffee would do_). A familiar chameleon crawled on the counter and flicked his tongue across Tsuna's hand – the one that was loosely holding the glass.

Tsuna sighed lightly, "Reborn." He acknowledged his advisor, moving his hand to let go of the glass and pet the chameleon lightly on the head, "Why are you here?"

"Idiot-Tsuna, do you even know who you are?" A question for a question, Reborn liked to do that.

"A very tired man, who only wants to enjoy his one and only free night in the next couple of months." Tsuna replied tiredly, the finger that had been petting Leon was gliding along the top of the glass now; Tsuna's eyes cast down and reflected the tiredness he felt. "Why are you here?"

There was no answer at first (Tsuna guessed that he was given a calculating look), but then Reborn almost sighed before saying, "Someone has to babysit a runaway. Thank me that I didn't tell your guardians that you are here."

Reborn's order then came. The bartender turned to Tsuna, after he had placed the hitman's espresso on the counter, asking if he also needed something. Tsuna replied that no, he was fine right now and thanked anyway. Silence between the two followed – Tsuna and Reborn both taking a sip of their respective drinks.

"I'm not a runaway though." Tsuna noted quietly. He eyed the other occupants of the bar quietly and then turned to Reborn again, "Now really, why are you here?"

There was an amused snicker and the black fedora was pushed up a bit, "And why do you think I would be here for other things apart from babysitting?"

"I've known you for far too long to know that you are planning something." The Vongola boss sighed again and then added, "And those guys know when to leave me alone and not kick up a fuss over my disappearance, this time being one of them."

Leon flicked his tongue out again and then climbed up Reborn's arm to sit on the man's shoulder. The hitman gave his animal companion a stare, but decided not to say anything. Instead, he picked up his espresso cup. "Do I really need a reason to find my own lover and have a drink with him at a quiet bar and then maybe talk him into doing something _else_ later?" there was a smirk playing on those lips now.

Tsuna laughed at that. "Something else." He mirrored Reborn's words and drank his bourbon again, humming as he though the offer over. The glass clinked against the counter, almost empty if not for the ice, and then looked at his companion, his lover, "Why not."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

They hadn't bothered to turn the lights on, or remove all of their clothing on the way to the bed either. The second that the door to their hotel room was closed and locked Reborn had pulled Tsuna for a kiss, one that left lips wet and slightly red, face flushed and body trembling. Reborn knew how to kiss – he was a gentleman, after all.

Tsuna hadn't been as passive as one had thought him to be. His hands were working on getting the taller man out of his suit jacket and then the white dress shirt, fingers running over the skin and muscles, taking everything in.

Their clothes formed something like a trail leading to the bedroom. Both jackets and two pairs of shoes, a dress shirt and the fedora, which was usually treated with more care, could be found on the wood floor, stopping at the closed bedroom door. They hadn't made quite to the bed just yet – Tsuna was pushed against the bedroom door and his neck was being kissed and sucked, new hickeys left on top of old ones. There was a soft moan from the brunette and then he pulled Reborn up for another kiss, this time with tongue and teeth and eyes left open.

"Who would have thought that you'd turn out to be this, dare I say it, sexy?" the hitman whispered along Tsuna's skin, tongue licking down the neck and over a sensitive collarbone, "Must be thanks to me." A chuckle and Reborn bit right below the said collarbone.

Tsuna shuddered, fingers tangling in his lover's hair, "Idiot. Stop doing that." Though, his voice didn't sound like he wanted the hitman to stop. "We should get to bed. I don't want a sore back as well." A light laugh followed.

"I'll think about it." A smile against Tsuna's skin and the white dress shirt that the brunette had been wearing slid off his shoulder and landed on the ground.

It had been far too long since their last time. Now was their time unwind and enjoy the presence of each other. It was not quite the alone night Tsuna had wanted, not quite the night meant for relaxing in front of a fireplace like Reborn wished to do, but it was perfect in its own way. It was a night for both of them.

A moan found its way out of Tsuna's mouth again, the brunette's fingers moving through Reborn's hair and massaging the scalp. The hitman was placing kisses across Tsuna's stomach, biting at random places and marking Tsuna as his once again. It wasn't often that Reborn was this gentle, it was a rare thing. But this night seemed to be special.

Reborn straightened out and leaned for another kiss. Tsuna wound his hands around the other's neck, his legs hooking around Reborn's waist of reflex. They kissed again, with tongue and biting and open eyes and soft moans that only encouraged. Reborn moved, carrying Tsuna to the bed, just like the Vongola boss had asked, not breaking the kiss.

Only when Tsuna's body hit the soft mattress of the bed did the boss comment, "I thought that you will just think about it, not actually do it?" Tsuna laughed lightly.

"You are an idiot." Reborn replied. His body was now hovering above Tsuna's, hands supporting his weight and placed on both sides of his lover, one knee slid between Tsuna's legs and brushing against the bulge, "I feel like being a bit nice today. Aren't you the lucky one?" he smirked.

Slim fingers reached up and brushed against the hitman's cheeks and Tsuna smiled – a warm and love filled smiled that was meant only Reborn's eyes, "I am lucky indeed, to have you by my side."

"You really are an idiot, Tsuna." But there was no ridicule lacing the voice, only affection that Reborn rarely showed. It was only for Tsuna to hear and feel, only for him.

They were kissing again, this time slowly and with a little tongue, hands trailing over exposed flesh and scars that would usually be left untouched. The front of Tsuna's pants was soon open and the piece of clothing was slowly pulled off of him, though there was resistance since Tuna didn't help at all. A low growl into the kiss and a chuckle later the suit pants were left at the base of the bed, none of the two caring about them anymore.

Tsuna's hands slid down Reborn's chest, fingertips lightly brushing over the scars and only stopped when fingers reached the belt that was used to hold up the black dress pants. With smooth movements Tsuna unbuckled the belt and then allowed his fingers to trail along the top of the pants and then stop when he reached the middle of Reborn's back.

The hitman smirked against the skin of Tsuna's neck, already knowing what the other wanted to do. "Naughty, aren't we?" he chuckled lightly.

"I learn from the best." The brunette breathed back and slid his hands under Reborn's pants, going lower to grope the other's ass. "And you still walk around commando. Or is today an exception?"

There was no answer, only another chuckle and then a big hand was lightly touching Tsuna's erection through the boxer-shorts. Soft moans escaped past Tsuna's lips again, his hands grabbing Reborn's ass tighter in reaction. There was a hum from the hitman as he left kisses along Tsuna's shoulder, slowly moving down to the nipples, his hand never stopping their work on Tsuna's dick.

Tsuna tried to stop another moan but failed to do so. He opened his eyes just a little, trying, yet failing, to glare at the older man above him. "Stop… te-easing me, Reborn." The brunette pulled his hands back, but not before giving another squeeze, and placed his palms and Reborn's chest.

Reborn didn't say anything, his fingers playing with Tsuna's nipple and the other hand stroking the hard cock through the fabric of Tsuna's boxer-shorts. He chuckled when there was another soft moan, barely contained, and pulled his hand away. "You're one impatient brat, aren't you?"

"I am quite sure that I am far too old to be called a brat though, old man." The Vongola boss had been taught well, he knew when he could get away with being a little playful with his lover, this being one of the few times. "Besides, didn't you do everything with your dying will?" there was a light chuckle following those words and Tsuna's hands now slid inside Reborn's pants again, only this time from the front.

"This and that are two different things." The hitman said, one of his eyebrows rising. He released a rather pleased 'heh' and placed his fingers on Tsuna's lips, "Suck."

Tsuna laughed lightly and obeyed the order given. Reborn's fingers were long and tasted vaguely like gunpowder – they always did. They were calloused by the years spent with guns and in the dark part of the world. Yet, whenever those fingers ran over Tsuna they were gentle and kind - making the brunette feel like the most precious person on the earth.

While Tsuna sucked on Reborn's fingers, tongue sliding over the skin and between them, the hitman tried to get the boxer-briefs off from the lithe body under him using his other hand. The brunette did as the unsaid command asked him to, lifting up his hips and making the process of stripping easier.

When Tsuna's underwear was no longer in the way Reborn pulled his fingers out of Tsuna's mouth, sucking in a breath when the brunette squeezed his own erection and moved his fingers up and down it. The hitman chuckled a little; the little brat sure knew how to use those fingers of his. Then again, this wouldn't be the first, nor last, time they've done this.

Reborn's fingers, those that were covered in his partner's saliva, circled Tsuna's ass and then one slipped inside, causing the brunette to groan in slight discomfort. There was no rush, no hurry though. There was time for careful preparations and slow touches, kisses that said so much and soft moans that encouraged. So Reborn was careful, this time. He took his time, eyes taking in the various expressions on Tsuna's face and moving his digit according to them. When there was a faint shadow of pain he slowed down, when there was a soft sigh he inserted another finger and moved them.

Tsuna moaned softly, never loud and needy. He was quiet, voice getting louder only when Reborn's fingers brushed against _that_ place, sending shivers down his spine and making his toes curl. Eyes half-lidded and fingers now clutching the sheets below, and no longer in Reborn's pants, he laid there, opening and giving himself up to Reborn, entrusting his everything to the hitman. It wasn't a sign of weakness, no. It was a sign of utmost trust.

"You're a lot quieter than usual. Any reasons why?" Reborn had leaned close to Tsuna, lips moving against the brunette's ear and hot breath licking the skin.

A small laugh and then a low moan followed, "It just…" Tsuna stopped, his breath hitched when Reborn's fingers moved just right, "I can't help it." He cups Reborn's face and moves it so that they could kiss again. This was a distraction that worked.

Tsuna didn't make a sound when the hitman pulled his fingers out and straightening out. He spread his legs more, opening more of himself for the other, so that Reborn would have some space to settle into. Calloused hands moved up and down Tsuna's legs now, stroking the skin and marveling the smoothes. Even the small scars, healed by time already, were beautiful in Reborn's eyes. He kissed his lover's knee, sending a message of 'you are beautiful' with this one action.

"You are too." Tsuna answered back, eyes half-lidded and hands resting on the sheets, "You are beautiful, too." It was the truth, at least for Tsuna and his love showed it so.

Reborn didn't answer, not with words. Words were something that could be used to deceive and lie, but not Tsuna's words. Never words said by Tsuna. But Reborn likes to show it rather than say it, his actions say more, after all. And the brunette knew that and embraced that fact.

A groan, slightly louder than any other that he's made this evening, slips past Tsuna's lips when Reborn's left hand holds his hips in place, the hitman slowly pushing his member inside. Once again, there is no rush, no hurry, so Reborn stops when Tsuna's face looses the pleasured expression and then continues when there is a small, reassuring smile on Tsuna's lips and moans fill the air. He's a gentleman after all.

"Move." Tsuna breathed when Reborn was fully inside and gone still, waiting for that one word.

And move Reborn did. Slowly, yes, but he pulled out almost fully, so that the very tip was still inside and then pushed back in. The tight heat that enveloped him clenched every time he thrusted in with one move, a loud moan once again rolls past Tsuna's lips. There is a beauty that cannot be said in words and that beauty was, at the moment, calling out Reborn's name and blindly reaching out his arms to wrap them around the hitman's neck and scratch long, red lines on his back.

This was Reborn's beauty. His own private beauty.

Tsuna's body moves in time with Reborn's thrusts, back arching slightly and head bent a little to the right. His eyes are closed now, the chocolate brown, no doubt misted with lust and pleasure and so much more, hidden. Gasps and moans and pleads roll over his lips, chest heaving every time his breath hitches because Reborn has hit that one spot that makes shivers crawl up his back. There is certain allure in the needy way the Vongola boss asks for more and Reborn in more than happy to comply.

"Shit." The hitman growls, his lips once again tasting the skin of Tsuna's neck, "You're so good. How th—Tch! Don't bite, Tsuna." But he's biting himself, making new marks along the skin, next to those already made.

A breathless laugher is all he gets and then there is a broken whisper next to his ear, "Lo—ok wh-o's ta-talking." Tsuna then cannot say anymore.

Reborn simply chuckles and increases his speed, no longer as slow as he started out. He feels it somehow, like he always does, that he's nearing the end and so is Tsuna. The latter's member is rubbing against his stomach and he can feel how hard and hot it is. For a moment Reborn wonders if he should do something about it, but then the brunette's hand sneaks down and fingers wrap about his own dick, stroking slowly, in contrast to Reborn's set pace.

A small curse then comes out of the black-haired male's mouth and he straightens out, grabbing Tsuna's hips and holding them tightly, so that he could fasten the rhythm and bring both of them over that edge. Tsuna comes first, he always does. Eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open, breathing out Reborn's name voicelessly. He goes taut and his back arches, free hand clutching the sheets. Reborn soon follows, eyes closed and breathing stopped, face almost relaxed, but hands tightening their hold on Tsuna's hips.

When the shudders stop and they come back from the heights of orgasm Reborn finally breaths again and Tsuna relaxes, eyes now fully closed and lungs hungry for oxygen. The hitman is the first to move, pulling out of his lover and lying next to him, one arm slung over Tsuna's hips as a sign of ownership and possessiveness.

Tsuna finally opens his eyes and first looks at the white ceiling before turning his head and glancing at Reborn, a small, warm smile on his lips. "Again?" he asks and moves his right arm to run fingertips over Reborn's cheek, moist with sweat.

They both are covered with sweat and come, slightly tired but pleased. But this is nowhere near what they want. They need more of each other. It's a hunger that cannot be pleased, a thirst unquenchable.

The hitman doesn't say anything; he leans in and kisses Tsuna, slow motions and tongues. Only after he pulls away, licking the corner of his mouth and smirking down on his lover does he answer the question, "You're on top this time."

A laugh and Tsuna has him pinned to the bed, sitting on Reborn's abdomen. His small hands are placed on Reborn's chest and he looks down on the hitman, eyes covered by strands of brown hair, so soft to the touch. "Fine. But that means less paperwork tomorrow."

Both know it's just a joke, a promise not meant to be kept and made, but Reborn answers back anyway, "You're driving a hard bargain. My lessons must be finally paying off." His hands are already sliding up and down Tsuna's legs, drawing patterns on the skin.

"They have been for a long time now." Tsuna throws back and leans down to kiss the top of his lover's nose, "Take your pants off this time, I don't want to be the only one naked all the time." He's laughing again, already straightened out and turning around to remove the said article of clothing.

Reborn only chuckles and does as he's asked. Sometimes it's better to listen to the boss's orders, after all.

* * *

**A/N: If this isn't the best fucking gay sex scene I've written so far then I don't know what it is. Also, I have two more ideas for a R27 stories, as well as a Verde/Tsuna one. I might or might not have ideas for other pairings too, but it depends on my mood.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
